Kozue Aikawa
Aikawa Kozue (愛川こずえ) is a popular Nico Nico Douga odorite with a delicate dance style. Concept 'Appearance & Personality' Kozue has brown hair with bangs. She is typically seen in cute, girly fashion such as ruffled skirts and frilly accents. In her early videos, she wore a mask to cover her face. 'Dance Style' Kozue usually covers and choreographs cute, simple dances, especially with an idol style charm. She has a cute, bouncy dance style, but is capable of covering more mature style dances like "Romeo to Cinderella" . History 'Orgin' Aikawa Kozue is one of the older and more iconic odorites, having begun uploading videos in 2008 at 16 years old. She started out on Nico Nico Douga by dancing to popular songs such as "Ojamajo Carnival" . In most of her early videos, she wore a mask to cover her face. 'Popularity' Her main burst of popularity came from her iconic original choreography and dance for "Luka Luka★Night Fever" , which is her most viewed video at over 5 million views on NND and 10 million views on her YouTube channel. It is also one of the most viewed videos in the odottemita category on NND. A month after uploading Luka Luka★Night Fever, she became a member of DANCEROID, along with Ikura and Minka Lee, of which she was a member until September 2012. Although being a member of DANCEROID helped to boost her popularity further, she had covers outside of this which were well received by the community, such as "Hello/How Are You" and "Sweet Magic", with both of these covers gaining over 400,000 views on NND. After leaving DANCEROID in 2012 due to health issues, she continued to maintain her popularity on NND, with "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!", her first video after leaving the group receiving over 1 million views on NND. She continued as a solo dancer who occasionally collaborated with various other dancers until 2013, when she formed and became the leader of the idol group I LoVU. However, she continues to upload odottemita videos since forming the group. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Ex-member of DANCEROID # EX-member of PRINCESS AT HOME (formerly ILoVU) 'Collaborative Projects' Kozue was one of the original members of DANCEROID in 2009, but graduated from the group in 2012 due to poor physical condition. While as a member of the group, she also created original choreography for them, such as "FirstKiss!" and "Lily Lily★Burning Night". Her and Manako are the only DANCEROID members to create official choreography for the group. She has collaborated with other DANCEROID members outside of the group, and has also collaborated with Yakko, a member of 3rd generation DANCEROID which Kozue was not a part of. Outside of DANCEROID, Kozue mainly collaborates with Marice, who she has danced with since her early days on NND. She also has danced with Pan2 and Miume on various occasions, performing with them at live shows in addition to NND uploads. She has also taken part in the group odottemita collaborations for "39" and "Kamikyoku" . Kozue is now the leader of the idol group ILoVU. She danced to "Viva Happy" with the I LoVU member Lilia Aya a month before the formation of the group. ILoVU later changed their name to PRINCESS AT HOME, but ultimately disbanded on May 5th, 2018 In June of 2018 Kozue joined the idol group ENGAG.ING, which she is still currently a member of. List of Dances (2008.08.28) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2008.08.29) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2008.08.29) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (2008.08.29) # "Interstellar Flight" (2008.09.01) # "Ojamajo Carnival" (2008.09.11) # "Resonant Blue" (2008.09.26) # "Shinjin Maid wa Mune Muneki Kyun Kyuun" (2008.09.30) # "Ohoshi-sama Mata Kyou mo Ii Desu ka?" (2008.09.30) # "Anataboshi" (2008.10.14) # "CRAZY ABOUT YOU" (2008.10.21) # "Bararaika" (2008.10.30) # "Genghis Khan" (2008.11.26) # "BeMYSELF" (2008.12.07) # "Princess Bride!" (2008.12.10) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2008.12.25) # "Ookina Ai Demo Tenashite" (2009.01.05) # "LOVE Dokkyun" (2009.01.16) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2009.01.31) # "Valentine ~Ai Kome Handmade Chocolate~" (2009.02.13) # "10-nen Sakura" (2009.03.05) # "FOREVER LOVE" (2009.03.09) # "Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Kyoko and Doako (2009.03.28) # "I・U・YO・NE~" feat. Aikawa Kozue, 13, Higekozou and Ryusay Yarou (2009.03.31) # "Dakishimete Dakishimete" (2009.04.02) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2009.04.10) # "Bakunyuu Sentai Power Ranger" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Monoton, Pii, Dansa and Doako (2009.05.06) # "Audience o Odora Seru Teido no Nouryoku" (2009.05.11) # "MADAYADE" (2009.05.14) # "Munasawagi Scarlet" (2009.06.02) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Agu and Kyou (2009.06.19) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.07.03) (Original choreography) # "Seishun Bus Guide" (2009.07.15) # "Kero⑨destiny" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Kuora (2009.08.05) # "Angel Raikuni☆LOVE Ritai~tsu!!" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Doako and Hichou (2009.09.03) # "Nanchatte Renai" (2009.09.03) # "Natsu DOKI Lipstick" (2009.09.04) # "Ike Ike Monkey Dance" (2009.09.10) # "C＼C (Cinderella Complex)" (2009.09.24) # "Strobe Nights" (2009.10.29) # "Kimagure Princess to Resonant Blue" (2009.12.04) # "SHOCK!" (2010.01.24) # "Ryuusei Boy" (2010.01.24) # "Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama" (2010.01.24) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" feat. DANCEROID (2010.02.06) # "*Hello, Planet." (2010.02.11) # "Dou Demo Ii!" (2010.04.20) # "Nomi Sugin na yo~Yaaaah Bababai~" (2010.05.11) # "FirstKiss!" feat. DANCEROID (2010.06.26) (Original choreography) # "Honto Bomber!!" (2010.08.01) # "Shochuu o Mimai Moushiagemasu" (2010.08.07) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.08.16) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2010.08.26) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise!" (2010.08.31) # "Lady Pan Sa" (2010.08.31) # "Uwasa no Ribonbura Taisou" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Marice (2010.09.05) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Ikura, Shita, Mirii, Yuki, Rakuda to Kame and Ruuko (2010.09.06) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Shizu☆ (2010.10.05) # "Our Songs" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Miiri and Shizu☆ (2010.10.28) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. DANCEROID (2010.10.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.11.08) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" feat. DANCEROID (2011.04.03) # "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Shion, Nora and Hirara (2011.04.07) # "Melancholic" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Marice (2011.04.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.05.01) # "Super☆Star" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Otemo (2011.05.06) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Monoton and Doako (2011.05.17) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.06.23) # "HAKUMEI" feat. DANCEROID (2011.07.03) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Mirin (2011.07.16) # "Nico Nico de Mita Ugoki Medley" (2011.07.30) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.07.31) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Shizu☆ (2011.08.05) # "GO MY WAY!!" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Kurara and Maatamu (2011.08.12) # "TwinklexTwinkle" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Ikura (2011.08.25) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Shinsetsu (2011.08.27) # "Danjo" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Ikura (2011.08.28) # "Momoiro Sparkling" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Pinky!, Shita, Kurara and Sasa (2011.09.03) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Marice (2011.09.09) # "Poker Face" feat. DANCEROID (2011.09.11) # "The world is all one!!" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Nacho, Misorina, Hichou and Doako (2011.09.21) # "Melody Line" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Marice and Appi (2011.09.23) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. DANCEROID and 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.09.26) # "Mikan" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Nora and Miume (2011.10.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Ikura, Ma, Maam, Yuzuki and Yu (2011.11.21) # "magnet" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Pan2 (2011.12.01) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Hinata, Nora and Reichel (2011.12.03) # "galaxias!" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.14) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.14) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.17) # "Gu-Gu-" (2011.12.25) # "PONPONPON" (2012.02.04) # "Girls be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2012.03.06) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Maam (2012.03.08) # "Nakimushipippo" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Yuzuki (2012.05.11) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.25) # "Ia Ia★Night Of Desire" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.26) (Original choreography) # "I ♥" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Marice (2012.05.31) # "Nakimushipippo" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Yuzuki (2012.06.10) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Pan2 (2012.07.07) # "One・Two・Three" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Kirin, Marice, Concon, Kurumi, mariina, Kanyuu, Appi, Megumegu and Ruuko (2012.07.11) # "Koi no Vacation" feat. Aikawa Kozue and miho* (2012.07.26) # "One・Two・Three" (2012.08.10) # "Cosmic Star" (2012.08.24) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Miume (2012.10.14) # "Aitai Aitai Aitaina" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Shirofuku, Miume, Kimagure Prince and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Oden☆My Life" (2012.12.25) # "Idol wo Sakase (Sang and Danced it)" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Kanyu and mariina (2013.01.05) # "Migikata no Chou" (2013.02.09) # "GIFT" (2013.04.14) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (2013.06.02) # "Tachia Girl" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Sasa and Shiou (2013.06.14) # "Tokaikko Junjou" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Hazuki Asuka, Ito Yui, Una and Shizu☆ (2013.06.23) # "Happy Trap" (2013.06.28) # "Sadistic・Love" (2013.07.05) # "Mozumozumozumozumozumozu-kun" (2013.07.05) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Hiiragi Rio (2013.07.17) # "Tokyo Denno Tantei-dan" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Okimiya, Yakko and Ruuko (2013.07.27) # "Rival" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Lilia Aya, Ruuko, Mariyan, Nami, Konitan and Moru (2013.07.30) # "Houkago Stride" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Norakura, Ashibuto Penta and Marice (2013.08.19) # "Viva Happy" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Lilia Aya (2013.09.08) # "Yume Chizu" feat. ILoVU (2013.12.31) # "Sekai Ichi HAPPY na Jo no Ko" feat. Aikawa Kozue and 1-nen 25-gumi (2014.02.19) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" feat. Aikawa Kozue and miho* (2014.03.12) # "Koizora Forecast" (2014.05.19) # "Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Banda yo~" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Nora and Miume (2014.06.11) # "Hate Myself ~Konna Jibun o Aiseru Hi Made~ (MV ver.)" feat. ILoVU (2014.09.28) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2014.09.30) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Marice (2014.10.04) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Gotou Seina (2014.12.30) # "Hate Myself ~Konna Jibun o Aiseru Hi Made~ (Dance ver.)" feat. ILoVU (2015.01.06) # "Attakain Dakara" (2015.01.21) # "39" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu., Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tadanon, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.09) # "39" (2015.05.16) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi, Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu., K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Manako, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Yomosugara Kimi Soufu" (2015.07.24) (Original choreography) # "Kotoba No Iranai Yakusoku" (2015.08.28) # "Happy! American Fried Potato" feat. ILoVU (2015.08.29) # "Hoshi no Uta" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Shabadaba STEP (2015.10.02) # "Sari" feat. I LoVU (2015.10.17) # "Nostalogic" (2015.11.12) # "BURNING" feat. Aikawa Kozue and Lilia Aya (2015.12.14) # "Electric Angel" feat. ILoVU (2015.12.21) # "Ikkitousen" feat. ILoVU (2015.12.22) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Lilia Aya (2016.01.09) # "Marine Bloomin" (2016.04.08) # "Dragon Quest Dance" (2016.04.26) # "Try Everything" feat. ILoVU (2016.05.05) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika no Sappuukei" (2016.06.11) # "Gokuraku Jodo" feat. ILoVU (2016.06.19) # "Dive to Blue" feat. Wata (2016.08.05) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Pinopi (2016.10.11) # "Miraikei Innocence" (2016.12.11) # "ECHO" (2016.12.16) # "Love! Snow! Real Magic!" (2016.12.23) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.01.31) # "How To Warp" (2017.03.31) # "MKDR" feat. Miko (2017.05.15) # "Lost Ones Weeping" feat. Marice Miume(2017.06.29) # "Deep Blue Town" (2017.08.07) # "I Wanna Do My Best!" feat. Hatsune (2017.09.04) # "Deep Blue Song" (2017.09.29) # "You And The Night Antinomy" (2017.12.24) # "Dissonance" (2018.02.11) # "Koi No Mahou" (2018.02.14) # "YoiYoi Kokon" feat. Wata (2018.03.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2018.03.29) # "Hysteric Bullet" feat. Wata, Lilia Aya, Mariyan & Liliyan (2018.05.25) # "Sea Breeze" (2018.08.19) # "Sunny Days!" (2018.09.16) # "Marine Mirage" (2018.10.12) # "Love World Ⅲ" (2018.10.25)}} Sample Video Gallery CIGw44eVAAEF0wt.jpg CJDhzDsUYAAS336.jpg 21492372.jpeg 314195l.jpg|Aikawa Kozue in modelpress DANCEROID_A.jpg|Aikawa Kozue as seen in DANCEROID aikawa.jpg|Aikawa Kozue image in her blog cast_aikawa.jpg|Aikawa Kozue image in her blog CL49pb5VEAA0S3L.jpg 22411574.jpeg|Aikawa Kozue as seen in DANCEROID CJuPywVUMAEVx0Y.jpg|Aikawa Kozue with ILoVU's member CNkeNpmUwAAvScw.jpg Trivia * She is 151cm (4'11) tall. * She is blood type A. Kozue's blog profile * She is from Tokyo. * Her choreography and motion data was used for 'Luka Luka★Night Fever' in Project DIVA extend. "Luka Luka★Night Fever in Project DIVA extend" * She appeared in the TV series 'Hikonin Sentai Akibarenja' as Kozukozu Mita in all 26 episodes. "Kozue's IMDb page" * She appeared in a promotional video for 'Saints Row IV'. "Saints Row IV promo video" * Her and Marice were classmates in middle school. "Video description" They also took part in a dance club together during middle school. "Video description" * She has worked with the utaite Kalon., with the two simultaneously uploading their covers for "Happy Trap" . * She appeared as an extra in the song "Summer Wolf" by 'Zushi Three Brothers'. External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog * Google+ * Gree * Mixi * Twitcasting * Account translating Kozue's blog to English * Another account translating Kozue's blog to English Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Aikawa Kozue